Harry Potter and the lost charms
by Dannyelle-widow-17
Summary: Harry and his two best friends meet up with a giant friend and get Dumbledore’s last lesion in the lost charms until there betrayed by Voldemort undercover operatives. What will happen when: Harry is alone and week in font of the dark lord?


Harry potter and the lost charms

Chapter 1- back to the beginning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and nether are the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. Please forgive me here this is my first fan fiction flying solo so bare with me.

Hagrid stood alone with his hand on Dumbledore grave, massive tears rolling silently down his ruddy cheeks. The cold marble deep set his resolve "_I must help him _he thought _Harry was Dumbledore's last hope for wizard kind. Dumbledore's instructions were to take him to Nicolas so he can be instructed in the lost charms …"_

Harry Potter got off the platform with his to best friends Ronald Wesley and Hermione Granger; they would be accompanying him to his home in the muggle world. He had to inform his Aunt and Uncle that he was leaving home so he could fight the Dark Lord Volemort, even in his head this sounded suicidal; But it had been the reason that the Ex headmaster of Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry, and Harry's old mentor Professor Albus Dumbledore had sacrificed his life.

Harry had yet to come to terms with this loss. _"Everyone around me dies" _he fumed silently said to himself. _"First my parents, and then Sirius and now Dumbledore who's next? Ron, Hermione or maybe," _he thought with a lump in his throat _"maybe even Ginny!" _Harry looked over to the beautiful red head and then turned to Ron "Sorry mate, I got to say good bye."

"Off you go then. I'd think less of you if you didn't."

"_Wow I didn't expect him to be so cool about it. He normally over reacts. . . Hermione must of talked to him." _Harry thought to himself with a chuckle. _"Poor Ginny I love her so much but she isn't safe when were involved. But…were always involved." _

He went to the flaming haired cutie and embraced her. Harry spun Gin around so her feet were above the ground. "I love you, so stay safe and stay hidden. I'll com back for you." He slipped a ring on her finger "here is my promise…" with tears streaming unchecked down her face she cling to him and whispered

"You'd better Harry James Potter...you'd better!"

"_Don't worry I will my love." _He vowed silently. _"I will…" _

Harry turned his back to Ginny and walked out the station and never looked back. With Ron and Hermione at his heals he apparated right one the doorstep of number 3 privet Drive.

Harry stood shivering on the stoop afraid on what's on the other side of that door._" here I leave my child hood and all the safety and security that comes with it. I am not ready. I am afraid" _Hermione seemed to read him mind and whispered in his ear "don't let your fear guide you. There will be many times in your life that you will be scared and want to run away but don't. It will disgrace all who laid down there life so you could triumph over the Dark lord. And you have no right to dishonor there memories; when your scared and you think your alone remember them. Remember Sirius and Dumbledore and your parents, think of me, Ron, Ginny and ever one else who loves you and wants to see you win: use there love to replenish your strength and do what you're afraid of." With that she took hold of his hand and curled it into a fist and knocked the door with his fist.

His Aunt Petunia answered the door looking pail she looked at each weathered face and fainted. Harry stepped over her and into the house he hated.

"Are you awake yet Aunt Petunia?" Harry half yelled to his semi-unconscious Aunt. He picked her up and placed her gently into an armchair "I am going to get Uncle Vernon and Dudley." He said to Ron and Hermione.

Harry climbed the stairs to Dudley's Room where Dudley and Uncle Vernon were cramped in and punching the air. "What's there air ever done to you to?" Harry smirked. Dudley looked around at Harrys small frame and turned white.

"What? How? When? But how did you?" Vernon turned a dark plum because of his annoyance in not figuring out WHY Harry was there. "Why?" he tried again. "Why are you here?"  
"Because Uncle, I live here in the summer. Remember?"

"YES I REMEMBER!" he snapped "BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "I think we need to talk about this in the living room." Harry descended the stairs to see Ron waiting there. "What's wrong? "

"She is awake, and also hysterical. Hermione is doing her best. I think she has done a spell to calm her down." Ron stated nervously

"She'll need that once we've explained everything to them." He jerked his head behind him to show Ron that his relatives were coming even if they were traveling at a snails pace. "We'll wait in the living room."

They walked into the room with a smiling Aunt Petunia "Hello Harry Dear." She murmured happily. "Did you know that you're dead?"

"I have heard that a lot lately…" he said half to himself.

Dudley and Vernon entered the room at this point and shouted "What's this about boy?" He took his place in the living room in an armchair opposite to Aunt Petunia. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on the sofa while Dudley tried cowered on the edge and failed miserably.

"Well I had better start from the being." Harry talked and talked. He explained about Volemort coming back and Dumbledore dieing how Snape was bad and how he was going to fight the dark lord. They all waited patiently for him to finish, "Now you know what's been happening. Why did you think I was dead?"

"well." He started "We received a letter from _that place._" He said though clenched teeth. "It said you were dead it was signed by a mister snap?" He stopped sensing the dread in the room. He swallowed his questions as he looked at Harry and saw him exchanging looks of worry to his friends. They were all thinking the same thing

"_Snape! Snape if he can do this what else can he do? He has made my own family think I am dead who else has he tricked or manipulated?" _

"Well as I was saying he sent us a letter, it burnt up after we read it. But I did have your schools seals on it. So naturally we assumed you were that's why we didn't come to pick you up." He straitened himself up a bit. "Now I have a couple of questions for you!" He steadied himself up a bit and looked to Petunia for support she just hiccupped and looked intently at a spec of dirt on the ceiling. "First what the hell did you do to my wife? And why have you come to tell us the happenings of **_YOUR_** world? And are you threatening us boy? WELL BOY OUT WITH IT!"

Harry's temper soon rose and he found himself yelling. "Your wife is fine! She is simple confounded and easy spell to reverse."

"IT HAD BETTER BE BOY" His uncle intruded

"And no I am not threatening you. I do not threat I do not wish to stoop to your level." Harrys anger, frustration and sorrow from the last 7 years found its way out and he stood up and faced his Uncle "look you! I know that you do not like me and you know that I do not like you. So as to the reason I am here it is because Dumbledore is dead! It was because of him that voldemort was kept in cheek all this time and now he is gone and so the Dark Lord is free to do as he wishes and that, pea brains, mean you're in danger." Harry rubbed the weariness from his eyes. "Look." he said in a calmer tone "I am not telling you to do anything. I just wanted to tell you so you'll be alert. I need you alive because Dumbledore told me that you are in small way significant so I have now done my duty to him and you. We'll see our selves out." He bowed his head stiffly and left number 4 privet drive forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dannyelle->so there we have it folks please write in even if you hate it I can take it and I know i am not the best speller and my punctuation is REALLY bad but please bare with me i am trying my best here if you have a corrections please write to me.


End file.
